


The Scratch

by thegillovnyway



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegillovnyway/pseuds/thegillovnyway
Summary: That one time David had a scratch on his neck while in New York...  this is one idea how it came to be.





	The Scratch

It’s been weeks, over a month, and they both know it’s been too long. Their lips collide in a furious hello as their teeth crash. Neither cares. Hands roam, tear at clothes. Every movement, backwards and forward, in give and in take, is accompanied by a moan, a groan. There are no words, because there never are. No talk, just action.

A shirt comes off as a zipper is lowered; they work in perfect, frantic harmony. They’re not going to make it to a bed this time. No couch, no chair, nothing. He pushes her against the wall, his mouth wandering along her naked skin. Her fingers dig into his scalp; she knows where she wants him. When he’s there, finally, she holds him tight. He doesn’t see her, is immersed in her, her smell and taste, but he knows what happens. Her eyes roll back, drift close. Oh, if only he could see it. He flicks his tongue against her clit, knows exactly how to play her, tease and finish her.

Her knees wobble and he follows her, his mouth never leaving her once. Her hands drift lower, her movements having lost all coordination. She grabs his ears and maybe at another moment, a different position he’d laugh. Before it becomes painful she moves on, her nails digging into the skin on his neck. He moans against her and it spurs her on. Of course it does. He grins, doubles his effort. She’s close, so very close. All he has to do is… but he doesn’t get there. She grinds against him, her nails scratching along his skin and it’s so much, too much, and he groans into her, half in pain, half in exhilaration. She comes on his tongue, hard, and she screams, or he does; the sound tears through the apartment, dies down slowly and makes room for soft panting, clearer minds.

“Get up here,” Gillian is breathless, her voice hoarse, demanding. He moves up, but he keeps being distracted by her flushed, delicious skin. She giggles as he kisses her stomach, sighs as he lingers a few seconds on the ‘P’ there. “David, come on.”

“Good things come to those who wait.” His words get lost in her skin, against her hardening nipples. His own need is growing, his cock heavy and throbbing.

“I’ve waited long enough. It’s been too long, David. Get up here and fuck me.” This time he doesn’t hesitate. He sweeps her up and her legs lock around his waist. They know how to do this, too. His knees might not be as young, as strong anymore. He’ll feel this in every muscle tomorrow, or later today. He doesn’t care. He enters her easily and she moans. This has never been a problem, not once.

They move in unison as if they’ve never done anything else. He whispers words into her hair, her skin, uncertain himself what he’s saying; the feeling of being with her, inside her, eliminating everything else. She falls apart in his arms, bites into his bottom lip as she comes, and he thrusts twice more before he joins her in orgasmic oblivion.

David feels them slide down to the ground, their legs no longer able to hold them. Gillian buries her face against his neck and giggles while he still pants.

“I missed you so much,” he says, meaning it.

“Hmmm.” Gillian kisses him and then, without seeing her face, he knows something is bothering her.

“What’s the matter?”

“Does it hurt?” Her finger gently moves over the skin on his neck. There’s a burning, a hot flash and he flinches. “I scratched you.” She sounds amazed by it, as if still surprised by their passion after the quarter of a century and innumerable encounters with each other.

“You marked me.” David chuckles. “No, it doesn’t hurt. Not really.”

“I’m sorry.” She kisses him there, soothes his skin. He knows it won’t go away. He has public appearances coming up and they do this. They’ve never had the best timing. Today, it makes him smile. Age has reinforced his don’t give a fuck mentality. At least when it comes to this. Turning to Gillian, he knows she is not there yet. She can face everything, carries strength like a shield, but when it comes to them, to their relationship, she does nothing but worry.

“I’ll wear it with pride. Let people think what they want. No one cares.”

“We can cover it up, I’ve got-” David doesn’t let her finish, silences her with a quick kiss.

“I don’t want to cover it up. I mean it: I’ll wear it with pride. No one but me, and well, you, knows what it is, or who did it. Let me take a part of you with me the next few days.”

“That’s fucking terrible, David.”

“Hey, you love my poetry.” He reminds her. She grins at him.

“Only when it’s not that cheesy. I’m cold. Take me to bed?”

“Gladly.”


End file.
